<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>another one bites the dust by poppyharris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703039">another one bites the dust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris'>poppyharris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the only one that brings me joy, is my computer boy [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Columbine - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotions, F/M, bit of a bash on fics that stop the shooting, sorting things out in your head, suspected homosexuality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>eric doesn’t like these new emotions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dylan Klebold/Original Female Character(s), Eric Harris/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the only one that brings me joy, is my computer boy [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030974</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>another one bites the dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this became more of a bash on columbine fics that try and be like “oh we could’ve stopped the shooting”</p><p>you couldn’t, they’re dead, you’re weird x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“i wonder what the point is sometimes,” eric whispered into the freezing night. dylan wasn’t there, neither was eli, or poppy. they liked doing weird things called “living their life”. eli kept brushing off eric, like she totally wasn’t aware of his innate need to claim her. she shouldn’t keep putting her fingers near her mouth if she didn’t want eric staring at them.</p><p>dylan had been roped into having his nails painted by poppy, like the fucking fag he was. he’d sat and watched her do her own nails plenty of times, humming, unaware of nbk.  “sorry man, apparently green is totally my colour,” dylan had shrugged through a sympathetic smile. </p><p>this was stupid. he could just go home, play some doom, stroke arlene. instead he’d ended up on rebel hill, pulling innocent blades of grass and tearing them apart. why was he angry? because dylan was putting it all at risk for some pussy? eric scoffed, he couldn’t say much. he’d been relentlessly trying to get eli into his bed.</p><p>but what was he feeling? was it anger? or was it something different today? no, it was anger. he hated dylan, for blowing him off for blowing shit up so he could get blown. he hated eli for not realising how good he could be if she just fucking spread her legs. he hated poppy for being all smiley and simpering and taking dylan away. he hated himself for feeling things for people.</p><p>anger was all he needed, what was he doing? getting all bogged down in love and jealousy. eric harris didn’t feel a damn thing, he just needed… what did he need? was he letting himself give up on nbk just for eli to love him?</p><p>no, he’d given up too much. eric had given up his future for nbk, and he was going to unleash his rage, no matter what. no one could stop him, no matter how much he loved them. fuck, his mom couldn’t even stop him, and he still cried into her shoulder sometimes.</p><p>but dylan? eric had gotten nervous a few times now that poppy was going to sway dylan away from nbk. not because she knew, but because she “made him happy”. sentimental freak. eric fucking regretted letting dylan go to nevada with her, he’d completely crawled under her thumb in the week they spent away. </p><p>but in some ways, eric supposed his obsession with eli was similar. just with less results. she couldn’t exactly ignore him after he was dead, but she wasn’t ignoring him now. just not giving him what he wanted.  to eric, that was a failure. and eric harris did not fail. </p><p>he thought about his brother. kevin had finished basic training the other week, and wayne declared how proud he was of his son. eric got an a in creative writing, and wayne declared how worried he was eric was becoming too feminine.</p><p>he’d never asked if eli had siblings. he knew so little about her, and yet he was letting her take over his life? eric hadn’t noticed the tiny changes he was making, combing his hair a certain way, holding off on shaving it. wayne had simply been further worried that eric was spending more time with dylan for reasons that had nothing to do with school work. </p><p> what was he going to do now though? he couldn’t go home, wayne would interrogate him about why he’d come home after eric said he was staying at dylan’s. he couldn’t go to eli, she was mad over the whole “slapping her ass while she made toast and then trying to finger her while she ate it” thing. he didn’t know if he could stomach dylan’s. sue might try and do another puzzle with eric if he was unlucky. </p><p>so he elected to freeze. december ‘98 had been one of the coldest on record. </p><p>but it was just going to get colder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>song: another one bites the dust - queen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>